TWRC Collab Specials
TWRC Collab Specials are another type of collaboration in this community. Instead of the typical collab, where 2 or more users do a crossover review, these collabs are remakes of Thomas DVDs and Original Episode Ideas. History/Creation In the beginning of 2016, a big blizzard hit the east coast of the US, that impacted users HiroTheJapaneseTrain, Roman'sTWREmpire, TrainKing James, and MikeMike123. They all were stuck at home, and figured making videos outside would be a great way to make use of the blizzard. One day in January, everyone listed above were in a Skype call thinking of ideas for their blizzard videos. Matt suggested that they all come together a create a story about sodor during the blizzard. Everyone thought it was a great idea, and that day they worked hard with additional help from LegoLover117 to create a script. After three months of on and off work, the collab was released and met with praise. Everyone involved had so much fun, so the idea of another collab wasn't out of the picture. Sodor Stories Episode 10: The Sudrian Blizzard The first collab in the series, "The Sudrian Blizzard," was the final episode in HiroTheJapaneseTrain's first season of "Sodor Stories." During the editing process of this collab, the group made a decision to include it in Matt's series as he was struggling to complete season one. The collab focused on a big blizzard that had hit Sodor and the surrounding areas. All the users that filmed shots for this episode went through back breaking work to film with their collection in the snow. It was released to Youtube on April 19th, 2016, and met with a lot of praise. Remake Collabs After the high praise met to the first collab, the users of the first collab and two new additions, DuncanWoodenRailway, and WoodenRS, the decision to make a "sequel" was made. This time, by suggestion of Mike, the group decide to remake an existing Thomas and Friends US DVD. With a tough decision on which one to do, the group came to a consensus to remake the DVD "Thomas and the Special Letter." Later in the year, the group did a remake collab of the DVD "New Friends for Thomas." During Christmas of 2016, the group remade "Ultimate Christmas." After a long hiatus, the group finally returned on Thanksgiving Day 2018 with a remake of "Trackside Tunes." hqdefault (1).jpg|Thomas and the Special Letter thumbnail|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kKAFEVSdzfI hqdefault (4).jpg|Home at Last thumbnail|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DxOdD1La1fg hqdefault.jpg|Rock 'n' Roll thumbnail|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pt9pxLI2EQE maxresdefault (3).jpg|Steamroller thumbnail|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=px7i_j2ntvQ&t=3s Toad Stands By.jpg|Toad Stands By thumbnail|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fpdqx_2_p2A bowledout.jpg|Bowled Out thumbnail Screen Shot 2016-11-29 at 7.02.12 PM.png|Shot of Don't Judge a Book by its Cover music video 2016-11-28 (1).png|Outro for the Special Letter Collab maxresdefault (4).jpg|Gordon and Spencer thumbnail|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BW4d8CatRWA ^59D6DB1A2D1F3B9329E04A3CF4DA032CAE0053F348C55ABE2E^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.png|Emily's New Coaches thumbnail|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g7epS-qoZ_E maxresdefault (5).jpg|The Spotless Record thumbnail|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-3mQRf0iWlY maxresdefault (2).jpg|Peace and Quiet thumbnail|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N_ScUKAnffM&t=236s hqdefault (5).jpg|Jack Jumps In thumbnail|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dw9MZXTcel8 hqdefault (2).jpg|A Friend in Need thumbnail|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PyRHLCo6Y1w Screen Shot 2016-11-29 at 6.30.21 PM.png|A shot of the Five New Engines in the Shed Music Video 2016-11-28 (2).png|Outro for the New Friends for Thomas Collab Snowremake.jpg|Snow thumbnail|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kRMGq4L8aTo christmaspartyremake.jpg|Thomas' Christmas Party thumbnail|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r8U-V3tAWRU Christmastreeremake.jpg|Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree thumbnail|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uAI0c2A7Z2M terenceremake.jpg|Terence the Tractor thumbnail|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NTQ7IKhk6rI mountainremake.jpg|Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure thumbnail|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lq7Ogh9ttOA hqdefault (3).jpg|Special Funnel thumbnail|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m5Sm926ndzg itsonlysnowremake.jpg|It's Only Snow thumbnail|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=33oq1Ok19a4 jackfrostremake.jpg|Jack Frost thumbnail tobyremake.jpg|Toby Had a Little Lamb thumbnail|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7wWK-kdgHQQ Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 1.09.02 AM.png|A shot from Winter Wonderland Music Video Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 1.10.49 AM.png|A shot from The Snow Song Music Video Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 1.07.20 AM.png|Outro for the Ultimate Christmas Collab Screen Shot 2019-03-31 at 11.56.27 AM.png|A shot from the Donald's Duck music video Screen Shot 2019-03-31 at 11.01.48 AM.png|A shot from the Sir Topham Hatt music video Screen Shot 2019-03-31 at 11.52.06 AM.png|A shot from the Come for the Ride music video sddefault1.jpg|Gordon and the Gremlin thumbnail|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cqtFp6f9PD8 Screen Shot 2019-03-31 at 11.58.21 AM.png|A shot from the Harold the Helicopter music video Screen Shot 2019-03-31 at 12.10.05 PM.png|A shot from the Percy's Seaside Trip music video Screen Shot 2019-03-31 at 12.16.09 PM.png|A shot from the Accidents Happen music video maxresdefault (7).jpg|Trucks! thumbnail|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJgBZvye-vQ Screen Shot 2019-03-31 at 12.24.58 PM.png|Outro for the Trackside Tunes Collab Thomas and the Special Letter Full DVD Remake As a sequel to the original collab, HiroTheJapaneseTrain, Roman'sTWREmpire, TrainKing James, MikeMike123, LegoLover117, DuncanWoodenRailway, and WoodenRS all came together to remake a US Thomas DVD. This was almost the complete opposite of the last collab, and was the highlight for the group's summer of 2016. It was released on July 22nd, 2016 after over a month of hard work from the group. They remade all the episodes included on the DVD and even the sing along song "Don't Judge a Book by its Cover." The music video was edited by Roman, and even included the bouncing steam cloud effect from the show that follows along with the song. They also remade the nameboard intermissions between the episodes, which was a perfect opportunity to throw some originality into the remakes. The collab was an immediate success when it was first released. Music Video/Controversy Originally, the idea was to have one person remake the music video on their own, and that would count as their episode. When it came down to who did what, WoodenRS was put on the job of the music video. He was upset as he felt this was unfair as everyone else had their own episode with related shots, while Sam had several different scenes that didn't connect. This led to an argument, and Sam originally had no part in the collab. A new decision was made making the music video a project everyone comes together on to wrap up the collab. This same idea was used in the "New Friends for Thomas Collab." New Friends for Thomas Full DVD Remake After the explosion of support "Thomas and the Special Letter" received, and the enjoyment all the members had from making it, a sequel remake collab was made. This time the group saw some new arrivals and some departures. This time around Woodenrailwayonly, Edwardthegreat248, and MasterOfTheLemons all joined the group to take part in the collab. Due to a time of tension and arguments MikeMike123 was in a conflict with several members of the last collab, and he did not take part in this collab. Due to business and disinterest in videos at the time, DuncanWoodenRailway, who was originally going to do a remake in this collab, dropped out. Eight users were involved in this collab, six of them remaking an episode, and the other two contributing to a portion of the music video. Edwardthegreat248 edited the music video for this collab. Collab delays/Lack of time When this collab was decided upon, many of the user's summer vacations were coming to an end. This meant less time for everyone to work on videos. In effect, this caused the collab to be delayed by over a month. Roman had several personal issues come up at this time, and as a result didn't give him enough time to finish his remake until late September. John had moved that summer and his new school overloaded him with work, leading him to become disinterested in making videos. In mid August John unfortunately dropped out and new comer MasterOfTheLemons did his remake. LegoLover had to set aside his hatred for Old Iron Bridges to let Lemmy in the collab. The collab was finally uploaded over 2 months after being announced on October 12th, 2016. Ultimate Christmas Full DVD Remake After "New Friends for Thomas" was (finally) released, there was much speculation on what the next collab would be. Many users suggested a Christmas collab, which the friends had ideas for. To throw people off their scent, EdwardtheGreat248 suggested they announce they were remaking "Creaky Cranky" instead. No one used this tactic, and there was really no fooling anyone. But it was a good joke to hold people over until December. On December 3rd, a trailer, edited by TrainKing James, was uploaded to HiroTheJapaneseTrain's channel, confirming that an Ultimate Christmas collab is coming. The users uploaded their remakes in a 12 days of Christmas style, and the full collab was slated to be released on Christmas Day. Everyone from the previous collabs, minus MikeMike123 and WoodenRS, returned for this 3rd installment. WoodenRS had signed on for the 3rd installment, but dropped out due to lack of interest. He has since disappeared off the face of YouTube and Skype. As a result, the friends enlisted the help of MultiGreenThunder, a new face to the Collab Trilogy, to fill up the last remaining spot. Uploading Issues Nearing the end of the 12 days schedule, time was running out for several users. Uploads started coming out later and later with users such as DuncanWoodenRailway, needing help filming and editing. Everyone's remakes and the group songs had came out on time up until HiroTheJapaneseTrain's Toby Had a Little Lamb remake, when his computer starting giving him troubles, and the remakes wasn't uploaded until Christmas Eve morning. Meanwhile, MasterOfTheLemons worked hard on the 12 Days of Christmas Song, but unfortunately some users didn't send their lines and clips in until Christmas Eve, and the Song was uploaded on Christmas Morning. The final collab couldn't be edited by Matt, as he was busy, so WoodenRS started editing the full collab on Christmas Eve. At the same time, the music videos for The Snow Song and Winter Wonderland were being finished. Roman didn't finish The Snow Song until the night of Christmas Eve, and was having uploading troubles. Thankfully, the problem fixed itself and the song was uploaded over night. During Christmas Day, the finishing touches were added to the final collab, and later that night it was public on YouTube. Trackside Tunes Full VHS/DVD Collab Remake After a long hiatus, in summer of 2018 a new collab was announced. This time on a brand new channel, titled TWRCollabSpecials. A trailer was uploaded to the channel revealing that a collab on Thomas' Trackside Tunes was well underway. The trailer featured returning members Trainking James, Roman'sTWREmpire, DuncanWoodenRailway, MikeMike123, Edwardthegreat248, and WoodenRailwayOnly. In addition to those listed above, Trainking James, the leader of this collab, enlisted FredCoalCar , Crimson2091 , and Thomas Wooden Remakes to help contribute to the collab. A huge part of this collab was the music videos, and it was important to have enough people to contain variety in the music videos. In this collab, only two users were able to do remakes and the others' all edited a music video. Roman'sTWREmpire remade the episode Trucks, and WoodenRailwayOnly remade the episode Gordon and the Gremlin. All the bouncing cloud animation was done by Roman'sTWREmpire and the final collab was stiched together by Trainking James. Delays and Conflict The collab was released on Thanksgiving Day of 2018, however, production on the collab began all the way back in April of 2018. Despite 9 users being mentioned in the section above, only 8 actually appeared and contributed to the final collab. Edwardthegreat248 was not included in the final collab as he had a hard time finishing his music video clips, editing his music video, and keeping good relations with all the collab members. Because of this, he was removed from the collab in August when things started to get wrapped up. While this was happening, user Thomas Wooden Remakes also kept going from being active in the community, to disappearing and not having contact with any of the other collab members. This caused lots of confusion and several times clips were redistributed because of Thomas Wooden Remakes' lack of communication. Ultimately, the clips that Edwardthegreat248 hadn't finished were given to Thomas Wooden Remakes as his summer disappearance caused him to lose most of his others. He also took over the role of editing Edwardthegreat248's music video. WoodenRailwayOnly also became very busy during the production of the collab, and caused a long wait for his remake of Gordon and the Gremlin. The collab was very close to being finished by late August 2018, but with school starting up for most, and Trainking James leaving for college, the collab was pushed back quite a bit. After many delays, it was finally ready in November and released on Thanksgiving Day. The Early Years Collab On October 12, 2019, the channel uploaded a trailer announcing that they were remaking The Early Years DVD, which includes 26 users. Other Community Collab Remakes Currently, it is unknown if the TWRCollabSpecials channel will produce another collab, as it has been silent on the matter. However, if you are looking for more entertainment it is highly recommended you check out collabs made by other users in the community. EzCuldee , along with the help of Crimson2091, TWRfan128 , Heisel Productions , Woodenfan 1 , Toby77 c , tomy user NWR Studios, and TWRProductions4 released a remake collab of James Goes Buzz Buzz. Ez Culdee, WoodenToby , and Tracks Made "Eze" have produced a remake collab of Rusty to the Rescue. TroublesomeTruckFan1996, Comic fan 13, Rheneas Productions, A user with a Percy, WoodenRailwayGuy, and A Wooden railway channel have made a remake collab of Cranky Bugs . In addition to these, a remake collab of Salty's Secret is being worked on featuring users Woodenfan 1, Crimson2091, TankEngineThomas , Heisel Productions, HarwickBranchLine , and EzCuldee. hqdefault (7).jpg maxresdefault (8).jpg maxresdefault (9).jpg Category:Collaborations